piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
1984 Nightdona 500: Greg's Nightmare
The 1984 Nightdona 500 is considered one of the deadliest Nightdona/Florida 500's of all time and the deadliest one in the 1980's decade. The reason due to this was a CRAZY crash on lap 195 took place. Johnathan Melter got loose and made contact with part-time racer Brush Curber forcing Brush into Greg Candyman. Candyman's tire was damaged and he turned left with Brush sending both into the infield grass. Then what happened next is a moment that generation will never forget, Candyman hit the inside wall and went back into the track into the cars. Candyman would take out a spectacular TWENTY TWO CARS out of the race! Among those were Don Alternators who would flip twice. Brush also flipped four times as he also got back into the track and into the cars. An onboard camera on Dale Sr shows the chaos in front of him including Brush Curber flipping 4 times before he was hit by Greg Locke causing him to flip. The 14 who finished were winner The King, 2nd place Chick Hicks, 3rd place SOMEHOW part-time racer Haul Inngas, 4th Ernie Gearson, 5th Murray Clutchburn, 6th Eugene Carbureski, 7th Klint Shiftright, 8th Cole Speedland, 9th Bill Brady, 10th Ronald Oaks, 11th Harold Axel, 12th Don Chapcar, 13th rookie Thomas Tanrev and 14th Bernie Simpson (Octane Gain Racer from 1975 to 1984). Candyman was hit at least 30 times causing severe severe damage and poor Greg Candyman nearly died and would miss the next 24 races before returning to the 1984 Leak Less 400. Part-timers Curber, Cornfuel, Inngas, Crusty Rotor, Haul Inngas, Larry Smith and Kevin Racingtire all enter. The finish was so close that The King and Chick Hicks tied. Until the first replay, it's revealed that The King won. Slide Powers could not attend the race due to injuries in practice. He was replaced by 21-year old unknown sidewall shine racer. Race got 3 laps of caution, so no green/white/checker was left. Television Biography Network: CBS Announcers: Spike and Pinkie Pie On-Boards: Dale Sr Pit Reporters: Lapis Lazuli Footage https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y2JmK150ig8 - CBS version Transcript Huge Crash Pinkie: Oh no! Candyman and Curber have collided and are in the infield grass! Spike: Well ok. OH NO WAIT! Candyman and Curber have gone back on the track and into the cars. Pinkie: WHAT A HUGE CRASH AT NIGHTDONA TODAY! TWENTY CARS AT LEAST INVOLVED! THAT WAS TOO QUICK! Spike: It was. Let's see a replay. (Replay) Spike: So it seems that Melter made contact with Curber sending him right into Candyman and Candyman tire was damaged and so he turned left into the grass taking Brush with him. After that the two go in the field and then CHAOS! Candyman seems like he is terribly injured having been hit at least thirty times. (Live) Pinkie: We are back live and oh look at the damage. Here at the inside wall there is Vitoline's James Cleanair, number 99 Greg Locke and right there is one car up on its side looks like number 10 Bill Shields. Spike: Many more as well but we should really be worried about Greg Candyman. Candyman had an impact with the inside wall before going back to the track hitting the outside wall few times and hit many racers and got hit at least 30 times and he flipped 6 times total. Pinkie: (Popeye toot). That was nasty for Greg Candyman! (To the track) Greg (super weak): Help. Brush(weakly): Greg is calling for help guys. I got do something and help him. Rusty: Don't do it Brush your weak too. Billy Ford: Yeah let me do it. I did not take much damage. Tom: Or me. James Cleanair: No wait me! Andrew: Or let me help him! Brush(weakly): Lets all go. Someone has got to do something. Rusty, James Cleanair, Tom, Billy and Andrew follow me. (They reach Greg) Greg(extremely weakly): Guys. Please tell my wife I love her so much. I wont live MUCH LONGER! Brush: NO! NO! NO! NO YOU WONT! (Greg is now unconscious) Brush: AMBULANCE! AMBULANCE! CALL ONE NOW! ill tell Greg's wife Billy comes with me. (later) Brush: Is that you Susan Candyman? Susan: Yes? Why you ask Brush: I'm Brush Curber and your husband Greg has had a almost fatal crash and is being transported to hospital nearing DEATH!!! Susan(shocked) WHAT? This can't be! I will go right now! Billy Ford: Brush is also going to hospital. Candyman in hospital Greg (weakly): Hello? Anybody? Doctor: I'm here to take care of you Greg. Greg (weakly): Thanks, Doc! What happened to Benjamin? I mean Brush Curber for Benjamin, that's his real name! Doctor: He crashed. Greg (weakly): I know that! Doctor: Alright, come here racers. The King: Greg, are you okay? Roger: He's fine, Strip! The King: Ok, maybe you're right, chief. Billy: Looks like he has died. (Back live) Spike (cries hard): WHY!? HE'S GOING TO DIE!! Pinkie (cries harder): I WANTED GREG TO WIN. AND NOW... HE CRASHED BADLY AND HE'S NEVER GONNA RACE AGAIN! (Pinkie and Spike cry screaming of many tears hugging each other while the 1980-1988 CBS Sports Racing end song plays.) to be continued King and Chick Tie! Spike: It's a close one, folks! And here comes Chick fast and WHO WON? WHO WON!? That was so close! I DON'T KNOW WHO WON! THEY TIED! THEY TIED! OH MY GOD, THEY HAVE TIED! SO TIED! SO SO TIED! It's just historic, AND I DON'T KNOW WHO WON!! Pinkie: OMG, WAS IT THE KING? WAS IT CHICK? WAS IT INNGAS?! Spike: Maybe The King might have won. Let's look at it in slow-motion. (It is replayed in slow motion) Spike: And The King wins by 17 MILLIMETERS! THAT WAS 8 CENTIMETERS! THIS IS THE CLOSEST FINISH IN THE WORLD! to be continued... Results 1. The King - 200 laps 2. Chick Hicks - 200 laps 3. Haul Inngas - 200 laps 4. Ernie Gearson - 200 laps 5. Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps 6. Eugene Carbureski - 200 laps 7. Klint Shiftright - 200 laps 8. Cole Speedland - 200 laps 9. Bill Brady - 200 laps 10. Ronald Oaks - 200 laps 11. Harold Axel - 200 laps 12. Don Chapcar - 200 laps 13. Thomas Tanrev - 200 laps 14. Bernie Simpson - 200 laps 15. Billy Ford - 194 laps(crash) 16. Kevin Racingtire - 194 laps(crash) 17. Larry Smith - 194 laps(crash) 18. Crusty Rotor - 194 laps(crash) 19. Alex Quint - 194 laps(crash) 20. Alloy Wilson - 194 laps(crash) 21. James Cleanair - 194 laps(crash) 22. Dale Earnhardt Sr - 194 laps(crash) 23. Johnathan Melter - 194 laps(crash) 24. Misti Motorkrass - 194 laps(crash) 25. Greg Candyman - 194 laps(crash,serious injuries) 26. Brush Curber - 194 laps(crash,serious injuries) 27. Greg Locke - 194 laps(crash) 28. Tom Landis - 194 laps(crash) 29. James Robson - 194 laps(crash) 30. Kraig Shiftright - 194 laps(crash) 31. Ron Pitcar - 194 laps(crash) 32. Floyd Mulvhill - 194 laps(crash) 33. Bill Shields - 194 laps(crash) 34. Claude Scruggs - 194 laps(crash) 35. Brad Gonzalez - 194 laps(crash) 36. Rusty Cornfuel - 194 laps(crash) 37. Mike Seasons - 194 laps(crash) 38. Andrew Axler - 80 laps(crash) 39. Sidewall Shine Backup - 45 laps(crash) Category:1984 Piston Cup Category:Historic Races